For some time, there has been a need for tamper-resistant packaging for consumer products and consumer product packaging processes, which have features capable of alerting the consumer in the event that there is a possibility that the contents of a package had been acessible or tampered with after manufacturing.
The life style of our society has been changing and the need for a practical and economical tamper resistant packaging and process has become a necessity in our daily life.
A common problem with the so called "Tamper-Resistant Packaging" which are currently on the market is that even though products are packaged in a shrink wrap, strip-pack, or a blister pack, they nevertheless can be contaminated with toxic chemicals or other foreign materials through a conduit opened in the package by means of thin hypodermic needles or the like, or by dissociating the adhesive seals of the package. Such conduit opening cannot readily caution the average consumer, who is normally inexperienced in detecting packaging imperfections of this sort. The present invention provides packaging which overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies of the prior art and provides additional novel features and advantages, and a wider range of uses than were possible with devices used heretofore.